


Snow

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock comptemplates the beauty of snow, and Jim interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Snow was a wonder to Spock. At first glance it seemed akin to the sand that encompassed much of Vulcan, but that was where the similarities ended. The beauty he found in the latticework of crystalline H2O molecules forming in near infinite combinations and falling to blanket everything in a layer of white was not logical. He could spend many hours examining its beauty, so foreign to a desert creature such as himself. He’s experienced simulated snow, seen pictures, but nothing compared to actually experiencing it.

As beautiful as snow was, it did not compare to the splendor of Jim flushed red with exertion and cold. It wasn’t quite so beautiful when a cold mass of it was shoved down his coat by a laughing Jim.

“Sorry, Spock. Couldn’t resist,” Jim explained as he pressed close with warm hands and cool lips attempting to redeem himself.

Jim didn’t notice the handful of snow Spock held, not until it was too late anyway. He jumped back, shrieking with laughter as he, with little success, tried to shake it out of his coat before it melted.

Spock tugged him inside, deciding the best part of snow was how they warmed up afterwards.


End file.
